More Than You
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: [Chap 1] "Aku mendapatkan surat." / "Jangan kau basuh seperti itu. Kulitmu bisa rusak." / "Namaku Tao. Huang Zitao." / "Use it wisely, Baby Panda." / "Kita tetap sahabat, kan?" / "Aku mengharapkan informasi yang bagus darimu." / "Semua ada di tanganmu." / EXO's Fanfiction / HunTao,KrisTao,HunHan / WARN!BoysxBoys,OOC,Typo(s),Crack Pair! / Don't like? Read First!
1. Prologue

Title: More Than You

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunTao, KrisTao, HunHan

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little Bit Humor

Rated: T-M

Warning!

BoysxBoys, Unknown Story Line, Absurd, Alur kecepetan, Gak asik, Gak nyambung, OOC, Typo(s), Crack Pair

Don't Like? Read First:3

_Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_:)

oOo

"Setelah lulus, kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun hyung padaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sambil meminum jus jerukku.

"Mungkin aku akan langsung melamar kerja. Suho hyung sudah memberikanku izin untuk bekerja di cafe-nya," balasku. Baekhyun hyung pun tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya pintar, Tao. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mendaftar beasiswa saja?" usul Baekhyun hyung. Aku tetap menggeleng.

"Kau tahu sendiri, hyung, aku sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Jika aku meneruskan sekolahku, aku mau makan apa?" Baekhyun hyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Banyak kesempatan yang sayang untuk kau lewati, Huang ZiTao. Berpikirlah lagi," ucap Baekhyun hyung. Lalu, Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

'_Ternyata ada Chanyeol hyung,'_ batinku ketika melihat, di pintu kantin, Baekhyun hyung sedang memeluk tiang berjalan itu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membaca bukuku lagi, mengabaikan suasana bising khas kantin disekitarku.

oOo

Senja mulai tertelan oleh gelap. Hanya tinggal aku sendiri di sekolah ini. Sungguh, bulu kudukku merinding ketika aku melewati lorong panjang yang sepi ini. Aku pun mulai berlari kecil menuju ruang loker.

Sesampainya di sana, aku tidak sengaja melihat sesosok berjubah hitam sedang menatapku. Kakiku gemetar. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan kedua kakiku itu. Ingin rasanya berteriak, namun kerongkonganku seperti tercekat. Akupun berkedip berharap dia menghilang. Dan benar saja, dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku pun menoleh kesegala arah untuk meyakinkan dia sudah pergi. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan ke arah lokerku.

Akupun sampai di depan loker bernomor _608_. Ya, lokerku. Kombinasi nomor yang aneh dimana 6 adalah angka yang diyakini melambangkan setan sedangkan 8 adalah angka keberuntungan dan 0 adalah angka netral sebagai jembatan kedua angka itu.

Aku membuka lokerku dan memasukkan buku-buku yang sudah kupakai hari ini lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan kupelajari nanti malam. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sebuah amplop tergeletak di dasar lokerku. Aku pun mengambilnya.

"_Maledeus Academy_? Apa itu? Baru pertama kali aku mendengar akademi itu. Apakah itu sekolah lanjutan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Akupun membuka amplop itu.

_Maledeus Academy_

_Selamat! Anda adalah salah satu dari calon murid kami. Datanglah kemari hari Minggu pukul 6 sore. Alamatnya berada dibalik surat ini._

_Kami tidak menerima penolakan bentuk apapun! Jika Anda menolak, Anda akan menanggung sendiri akibatnya._

_Headmaster of Maledeus Academy_

Aku pun membaca surat itu sekali lagi. Lalu aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya, kebahagiaanku berkurang banyak hari ini. Akupun memasukan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya.

"Haruskah aku datang? Siapa tahu ini hanya surat iseng dari Chanyeol hyung atau Kai? Tapi, bagaimana jika surat ini bukan hanya surat iseng?" aku pun bingung sendiri. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk datang hari Minggu nanti. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko apapun untuk hal yang seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi, gerbang sekolah akan dikunci." Aku pun membereskan buku-buku yang akan kubawa pulang ke dalam tas lalu mengunci lokerku dan berlari ke arah gerbang depan.

oOo

Malam ini pun aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan surat itu. Lalu, aku mengambil surat dari dalam amplopnya dan membaliknya untuk melihat alamat tempat tersebut.

"Ini kah yang mereka sebut alamat?! Ayolah, aku tidak pintar dalam teka-teki!" gerutuku yang sampai menggema di dalam kamar apartemen kecilku ini.

_Kemanapun jarum bergerak, ia tidak akan menemukannya._

"Apa maksudnya? Jarum? Jarum apa?" gerutuku.

_Fajar melihatmu, tak ingin kau berpaling._

"Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya aku mengerti," ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun mendudukan diriku di atas kasur.

_Lihatlah! Bahkan duplikatmu pun tahu!_

"Maksudnya, bayangan?" akupun mengerutkan kening sambil terus membaca.

_Kau tak biasa menggunakannya. Namun kau sering menggerakannya._

"Eh? Apa?" akupun memutuskan untuk langsung membacanya tanpa berkomentar dulu. Membuatku pusing ternyata. Ugh!

_Kemanapun jarum bergerak, ia tidak akan menemukannya._

_Ketika fajar melihatmu, kau berpaling!_

_Lihatlah! Bahkan duplikatmu pun tahu!_

_Bahwa kau tak biasa menggunakannya. Namun kau sering menggerakannya._

_Walaupun gerakannya kecil, kau tetap merasakannya._

_Tarikannya yang lembut. Membuatmu terlena dan masuk ke dalamnya._

_Ikutilah, maka kau akan tahu._

_(Hutan Roseford)_

"Hutan Roseford? Apa maksudnya aku harus pergi ke hutan itu baru mengikuti puisi, yang agak, tak nyambung ini?" batinku dalam hati.

Akupun sedikit meremas surat itu lalu berbaring sambil terus menatap surat itu.

"Sebenarnya, akademi macam apa kau ini?" tanyaku pada surat itu. Oke, anggaplah aku gila atau apa.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur saja! Besok pagi aku akan membicarakannya dengan Baekhyun hyung. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu?" kataku pada diriku sendiri lalu aku pun terlelap.

_**End of Tao's POV**_

oOo

_**Someone's POV**_

"Apakah kau yakin, dia orangnya?" aish, tua bangka! Untuk apa aku membohonginya?! Aku ini terlalu pintar untuk membuat permasalahan yang sama!

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Saya yakin, _dia_ adalah orangnya," jawabku. Tua bangka itu pun terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, dapatkan dia sebelum para makhluk bodoh itu mengetahuinya!" perintahnya padaku. Aku pun merunduk sebagai tanda kesediaanku akan perintahnya.

"Sekarang, kau pergi dan persiapkan dirimu. Dan kau tak akan kerja sendiri, Anak Muda," selang beberapa detik, aku tertegun. Aku biasa bekerja sendiri, namun mengapa sekarang aku harus bekerja bersama orang lain?

"Memangnya, siapa yang akan bekerja dengan saya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Lalu, tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kananku.

"Dia yang akan membantumu. Kali ini kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh lagi! Mengerti?" bentak si Tua Bangka itu.

Aku mendengus dan melirik tajam ke arah _partner_ baruku ini. Yah, memang enak sekali menjadi anak kesayangan Tua Bangka ini.

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia," ucapku sambil merunduk sekali lagi.

Akupun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan si Tua Bangka dengan _partner_ baruku mengikuti dari belakang.

"Yah, aku berharap kau tidak menggunakan kesempatak keduamu ini dengan bodoh, Bocah!" ejeknya. Akupun memutar bola mataku.

"Ini kasusku, jangan coba memerintah atau menasihatiku!" sentakku emosi. Dia pun terkekeh.

"Dengan ejekkan seperti ini saja, kau sudah terbakar emosi. Berpikirlah, Bocah! Jangan memakai ego mu itu! Jaga wibawamu atau kau benar-benar akan hancur di tangan Yang Mulia," dia pun pergi meninggalkanku yang termenung.

Yeah, terima kasih, dia berhasil membuatku berpikir ulang mengenai diriku sendiri.

-TBC-

Risa's Cuap-Cuap

Annyeong Chingudeul, Risa balik lagi dengan FF baru. Judulnya _More Than You_.

Aduh Risa balik-balik bukannya nyelesein FF sebelumnya, malah bikin FF baru! Maaf deh chingudeul, Risa lagi _blank_. Gak tega nulis Luhan jadi punya masalah pendengaran gitu:( padahal itu buatan Risa sendiri-_-"

Yaudah, sekarang Risa lagi mencoba membangun _feel_ FF itu lagi. Sedang berusaha! Tenang saja! Dan Risa seneng pake banget. Soalnya banyak banget yang nge-_review_ FF _Round Round to You_! Wuhu! Seneng banget deh pokoknya! Dan Risa gak bakal ngecewain reader-deul yang udah menyempatkan diri baca dan review FF tersebut!

Ngomong-ngomong soal FF _More Than You_ ini, Risa kurang puas sama prolognya. Soalnya Risa kesel banget! Kakak Sepupu Risa waktu itu kan lagi main ke rumah Risa. Nah, pas itu, Risa lagi nulis prolognya. Terus, tiba-tiba, peett, dia mencet tombol _power_ laptop Risa! Kan nyebelin! Mana itu prolog belom di _save_ lagi!

_Auto-save_ pun ternyata gak bantu! Gak tau kenapa, dia gak nge-_save_ atau _back up_ apa yang udah Risa tulis! Makin kesel lah! Argh pokoknya waktu itu pengen gegulingan rasanya!

Sudah cukup curcolnya Risa. Kalo gak distop, bisa-bisa malah jadi novel curhatnya Risa-_-" Duh, bawelnyaa:(

_Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_^^


	2. Chapter 1

Title: More Than You

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunTao, KrisTao, HunHan

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little Bit Humor

Rated: T-M

Warning!

BoysxBoys, Unknown Story Line, Absurd, Alur kecepetan, Gak asik, Gak nyambung, OOC, Typo(s), Crack Pair

Don't Like? Read First:3

_Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_:)

oOo

**_Previously on More Than You_**

"_Setelah lulus, kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu dimana?_"

"_Mungkin aku akan langsung melamar kerja._"

.

"_Maledeus Academy__?_"

.

"_Apa maksudnya?_"

"_Hutan Roseford?_"

"_Akademi macam apa kau ini?_"

.

"_Apakah kau yakin, dia orangnya?_"

"_Tentu saja, Yang Mulia._"

"_Yah, aku berharap kau tidak menggunakan kesempatan keduamu ini dengan bodoh, Bocah!_"

oOo

**-2 Weeks Later-**

**_Author's POV_**

Tao menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melahap makanannya. Bola matanya terus menerus bolak balik ke atas dan ke bawah menganalisis raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu! Membuatku takut saja!" sentak Baekhyun yang semakin risih ditatap secara terus menerus seperti itu oleh sahabatnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh denganmu semenjak berminggu-minggu yang lalu, hyung. Kau bahkan tidak menemuiku sejak kita selesai ujian kelulusan!" ujar Tao. Baekhyun pun memutar bola matanya.

Ia akui memang sejak kemarin ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku... _well_, sepertinya memang sudah saatnya aku bercerita," cicit Baekhyun. Ia meminum air mineral miliknya karena merasa kerongkongannya kering seketika. Atau karena ia habis makan _teriyaki_ hingga kerongkongannya terasa kasar. Entahlah. Yang jelas, ia butuh minum.

"Ceritakanlah. Setelah hyung bercerita, aku juga akan bercerita," kata Tao.

Baekhyun mengambil napas panjang dengan teknik yang ia pelajari di ekskul paduan suara yang ia ikuti. Teknik 5 hitungan.

"Aku mendapatkan surat," kata Baekhyun memulai ceritanya. "Aku hampir membuang surat itu jika aku tidak membaca isinya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan surat itu."

Suara Baekhyun yang semakin mengecil itu membuat Tao harus mendekatkan diri pada sahabatnya itu.

"Surat apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao.

Tangan Baekhyun merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan selembar surat.

"Ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apakah surat ini tersasar padaku atau bagaimana. Yang jelas surat ini membuat aku takut."

Penjelasan sahabatnya itu Tao abaikan. Matanya terpaku pada surat yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

_Maledeus Academy._

Tao menahan napas dan tampak panik. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Tao pun ikut panik.

"Hey! Tao! Ada apa?! Kenapa pucat sekali wajahmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Aku... aku juga mendapat surat ini..." ujar Tao dengan lemas. Entah mengapa, surat itu seperti menyedot energinya sehingga ia gemetar. Punggungnya terasa lemas, ia tidak pernah merasakan ini karena biasanya kakinya yang terasa seperti agar-agar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kaget. Tao mengangguk yakin lalu mengeluarkan surat yang sama dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku menemukannya di lokerku. Sekitar 2 minggu lalu. Saat hari ketiga kita ujian. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kau menghilang!"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Berarti kita akan satu sekolah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan. Tao mengangguk dengan wajah seperti sedang memakan jeruk nipis.

"Dan di sekolah aneh ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang lebih pelan lagi. Wajah Tao pun menjadi seperti sedang memakan jeruk nipis dengan cuka.

"Kyaaa! Aku pikir aku akan sendirian! _Thanks, God, I have my bestfriend with me_!" teriak Baekhyun yang menarik perhatian pengunjung cafe milik salah satu anak dari teman orang tua Tao.

Tao pun menepuk keningnya.

_'Dia kembali menjadi Baekhyun_._'_

"Hey, _Baekkie_, kau membuat malu saja," tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan suara berat yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oh, ayolah, Park Chanyeol! Aku sedang bahagia! Mengertilah kekasihmu ini," kata Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tanda ia sedang kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang bahagia? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan antusiasme tinggi. Tak sengaja, matanya menatap ke arah meja di depannya saat ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Tao yang melihat Chanyeol merubah raut wajahnya pun mengambil surat miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Kalian mendapatkan surat itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Tao secara bergantian.

"Hyung tahu tentang surat itu? Hyung mendapatkannya juga?" tanya Tao dengan menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum misterius. Baekhyun terpekik girang lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku senang sekali kita bisa satu sekolah lagi! Kita bertiga!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun saling berpelukan. Tapi, mata Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan pandangan aneh. Tao yang merasa tak enak dipandangi seperti itu.

"A– aku... ke toilet dulu," katanya sambil beranjak pergi ko toilet.

oOo

**_Tao's POV_**

Aku berjalan ke toilet dengan ragu. Tak jarang aku menabrak orang lain karena melamun. Sesampainya di toilet, aku membasuh wajahku kasar.

_'Apa maksud pandangan Chanyeol hyung padaku barusan? Matanya... tidak seperti biasanya.'_

"Jangan kau basuh seperti itu. Kulitmu bisa rusak."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara berat di belakangku. Aku tahu ini bukan suara Chanyeol hyung atau orang yang aku kenal. Aku mendongak lalu melihat ke arah cermin di depanku. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki, tentu saja, dengan rambut pirang dan tinggi sedang menatapku balik melalui cermin dengan intens.

Aku membalikkan badanku ke arah laki-laki asing itu.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu sedang mencuci wajah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja," kata laki-laki tersebut sebelum aku membuka mulutnya. Aku pun terdiam cukup lama.

"Dan, _well_, jika kau sudah selesai dengan wastafel-nya, aku ingin menggunakannya. Tidak ada wastafel lagi di sini, bukan?" kata orang yang di depannya memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Oh.. maaf, aku melamun," ujarku tergagap karena malu. Ia pun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Selesaikanlah masalahmu. Wajahmu yang manis tidak cocok memasang raut tertekan seperti itu, kau tahu," ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan setelah aku sadar dengan ucapannya, yang mendeskripsikan wajahku, aku merasakan bagian tubuhku yang ia puji itu memerah.

Aku terus memandang orang tersebut. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku merasa adanya ketertarikan dalam diriku padanya.

_'Hey, Tao, sadarlah! Ia hanya orang asing!'_

Setelah selesai mencuci tangan, ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Well_, sampai jumpa–"

"Namaku Tao. Huang Zitao," potongku dengan cepat. Wajahku memerah dan lelaki tersebut pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa... Taozi," tubuhku menegang saat orang tersebut membisikan namaku tepat di telingaku. Dan saat aku sadar, pria tersebut sudah menghilang.

_'Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya?!'_

oOo

**_Author's POV_**

"Ayolah, Huangzi! Jangan tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti itu!"

Teriakkan Baekhyun menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya.

Memang, semenjak ia keluar dari toilet cafe hingga sekarang mereka berada di apartemen kecil milik Tao, ia terus saja tersenyum sendiri bagaikan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di dunia ini.

"Sepertinya aku memang sedang jatuh cinta, hyung," ujar Tao yang sedang memandang jauh keluar jendela kamarnya.

Baekhyun menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ia teguk lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa kau bilang?! Pria mana yang berhasil meluluhkan hatimu?! Setahuku kau selalu menolak mereka!" teriak Baekhyun di depan wajah Tao setelah sebelumnya ia menarik kerah baju orang yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Tao dengan lemah. Ia pun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di toilet cafe tadi.

"Ya, aku tidak kaget dia bilang kau manis dan mungkin dia tertarik padamu. Tapi, yang aku permasalahkan adalah kau!" kata Baekhyun yang Tao indahkan. Ia tetap pada pikirannya sendiri sehingga membuat Baekhyun kesal karena ia diabaikan.

"Kau tahu, kan, kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Aku dan Suho hyung tak mau kau jatuh pada orang yang salah," kata Baekhyun membeberkan rasa khawatirnya pada sahabatnya itu. Tao hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Mungkin, aku hanya merasakannya sesaat dan semoga besok aku sudah melupakannya," kata Tao menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Tao sedikit tidak percaya. Lalu keheningan menghinggapi mereka berdua.

"Lusa adalah hari kelulusan kita dan 2 hari setelahnya, kita harus pergi ke _Maldeus Academy_," kata Baekhyun. Tao menatap Baekhyun lalu tersentak saat sahabat mini-nya memeluk dirinya erat.

Mereka pun berpelukan dan berakhir dengan mereka tidak tidur sepanjang malam karena saling ber-_flashback_ ria.

oOo

Keesokan harinya, Tao dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya, mereka tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi di sekolah, mengingat mereka akan lulus besok. Tapi, karena mereka tidak mempunyai pekerjaan apa-apa, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kim!" teriak Baekhyun pada guru vokalnya di sekolah.

"Sudah aku katakan, Byun Baekhyun, panggil aku _Seonsaengnim_," balas gurunya tersebut. Baekhyun pun hanya _nyengir_ tak berdosa. "Dan lagi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sekolah? Bukankah kalian sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini? Kalian juga tidak masuk dalam pengurus organisasi sekolah, bukan?"

"Seonsaengnim mengusir kami? Jahatnya. Kami, _kan_, hanya berkeliling di sekolah yang kami cintai ini," kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu. Tao pun tertawa sedangkan Kim Seonsaengnim menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan salah satu murid yang sulit diatur tapi banyak menoreh prestasi dibidang tarik suara ini.

"Aku mengerti kalian pengangguran sekarang. Bagaimana jika kalian membantu kami, para guru, untuk mengoreksi beberapa ujian harian terakhir _hoobae _kalian?" tawar Kim Seonsaengnim. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

oOo

"Ahh! Aku lelah sekali! Ternyata banyak sekali nilai-nilai yang belum masuk. Benar-benar para pengulur waktu! Dan apa mereka tidak ingat besok kita akan ada pesta kelulusan?" gerutu Baekhyun. Ia kesal karena yang ia tahu, 2 minggu lagi adalah ujian kenaikan bagi adik kelas mereka. Tapi para guru masih bersantai-santai ria di ruang guru yang telah bertambah bagus fasilitasnya. Seperti AC baru, _wi-fi_ dengan kecepatan turbo dan lain sebagainya.

"Sudahlah, hyung, jangan menggurutu terus," ucap Tao menenangkan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya karena sibuk dengan dunia gerutu yang ia geluti sekarang.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Tao menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Baekhyun ikut menghentikan kakinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku lupa mengambil bukuku di loker," kata Tao. Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya.

"Untuk apa? Kita sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi. Kita akan lulus besok," kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi, buku itu sangat lumayan untukku. Mungkin bisa aku jual kembali," ucap Tao.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah di persimpangan koridor. Baekhyun menuju luar sekolah, sedangkan Tao menuju ruang loker.

Kembali lagi ia melihat loker kesayangannya.

"Oh, _my lovely locker. It's our last time to meet each other. I will miss you so much_," bisik Tao pada lokernya sambil mengelus dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada loker tersebut. Sepertinya dia sudah gila atau bagaimana, entahlah.

"Nah, sekarang, saatnya aku mengurangi beban yang kau emban lagi. Tenang saja, aku membawa tas yang lebih besar sekarang."

Tao pun mulai memasukkan buku-buku miliknya hingga loker miliknya kosong sampai ia melihat sebuah kotak aneh di dasar lokernya. Ia mengambilnya.

"_Use it wisely, Baby Panda_."

Tao menggumamkan pesan yang ada tergantung di kotak tersebut. Ia mengerutkan kening. Saat ia ingin membuka kotak tersebut, ia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam mengintainya. Sosok itu pun pergi saat Tao balik menatapnya.

"Hey! Tunggu!" teriak Tao saat ia melihatnya pergi. Ia mengejarnya tapi kehilangan jejak.

Tao pun kembali ke ruang loker dengan lesu lalu memasukkan kotak aneh itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Merah. Matanya merah seperti darah," bisik Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun melangkah dengan cepat keluar sekolahnya menuju apartemennya, yang ia ketahui telah dijadikan rumah sementara oleh Baekhyun.

Saat ia masuk, ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang dalam kegiatan 'mengahancurkan' apartemennya.

"Oh, hai, Tao! Maaf kami membuat apartemenmu berantakan," sapa Baekhyun dengan raut bersalah yang main-main.

"Ya, maafkan kami, _Baby Panda_," kata Chanyeol dengan senyum seperti biasa.

_Deg_

_'Baby Panda?'_

"Hey, Tao, kau tidak apa? Apakah kau marah? Maafkan kami, Tao!" mohon Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Tao yang menegang. Tao yang tersadar dengan goncangan Baekhyun di tangannya pun menggeleng pelan dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya khawatir tetapi seperti akting itu.

"A- aku tidak apa. Lebih baik kalian istirahat. Besok kita ada acara kelulusan. Aku juga akan menyiapkan diri untuk besok. Selamat malam," ucap Tao dengan cepat dan gugup. Entah mengapa, untuk masalah kali ini, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Tao yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Apakah menurutmu, Tao marah pada kita karena membuat apartemennya berantakan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu tidak. Kalian sudah bersahabat selama tiga tahun dan dia sangat mengenal sifatmu," balas Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. "Yasudah, benar kata Tao. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Ayo kita benahi ruangan ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka mulai membenahi ruang tamu apartemen Tao ini.

"Oh, ya, Chanyeol, aku suka dengan panggilan _Baby Panda_ untuk Tao itu. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Panda," celetuk Baekhyun sambil cekikikan tanpa menyadari senyum Chanyeol yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ya, sangat mirip," gumam Chanyeol.

oOo

Setelah membenahi ruang tamu, Chanyeol pun pamit pulang. Lalu Baekhyun memasuki kamar Tao.

Tao, yang sedang tiduran di kasur miliknya sambil memainkan kotak yang ia temukan tadi, tersentak dan buru-buru menyembunyikan kotak tersebut. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

"Tao, jika kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku," ucap Baekhyun sambil tiduran di sebelah Tao.

Tao terdiam sesaat.

"Aku selalu menceritakan masalahku padamu, hyung, tapi tidak untuk yang kali ini," ucap Tao sambil memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti. Kau juga butuh privasi," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, hyung," ucap Tao sambil balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Kita tetap sahabat, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk lalu mereka tidur sembari berpelukan.

oOo

**_Someone's POV_**

Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu besar di depanku. Mengucapkan beberapa kata hingga akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka.

Aku berjalan masuk lalu berlutut di depan undakan menuju _singgasananya_.

"Aku mengharapkan informasi yang bagus darimu," ucap-_nya_.

"_Dia_ bertemu dengan utusan _mereka_, _Headmaster_," kataku memberi laporan padanya.

Seperti yang aku duga, ia menggeram dan menatap marah padaku. Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku merasakannya.

"Kau sudah tahu jika _dia_ tidak boleh berurusan dengan _mereka_!" teriak _Headmaster_ padaku.

"Maafkan, saya, _Headmaster_. Saya benar-benar tidak merasakan keberadaan utusan tersebut saat itu," ucapku meminta maaf. Aku tahu _Headmaster_ tidak akan menghukumku. Mungkin, dia hanya marah karena _kami_ telah kecolongan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tahu siapa yang _mereka_ kirim untuk memata-matai _anak itu_."

_See? Just like what I said._

"Tapi, aku harap kau benar-benar menjaganya mulai sekarang. _Mereka_ telah menemukan apa yang mereka cari!"

"Baik, _Headmaster_," kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku lebih dalam. Lalu ia menyuruhku pergi.

Sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan itu, aku bisa mendengar bisikkannya padaku.

_'Semua ada di tanganmu, Park Chanyeol.'_

oOo

Reply for Review "**_More Than You [Prologue]_**"

**Fallforhaehyuk **: Hihihi, udah banyak kok Huntao sekarang~ makasih ya udah review:3

**AulChan12 **: Udah dilanjut ya^^ makasih udah review:3

**Aviael Panda **: Udah lanjut ya^^ makasih udah review:3

**YasKhun** : Udah lanjut ya^^ makasih udah review:3

**Devimalik** : Risa juga gak ngerti sama ceritanya. Ngeengg.. liat aja kelanjutannya~ makasih udah review:3

**LVenge** : Cie penasaran~ udah lanjut yaa^^ makasih udah review:3

**Xyln **: Udah lanjut ya^^ makasih udah review:3

**parkodot** : Sama, Risa juga gak mudeng(?) udah lanjut yaa~ makasih udah review:3

**junghyema **: Waduh gak tau deh'-')a di Korea ada Hutan Roseford gak? Hihihi~ makasih udah review:3

**Kirei Thelittlethieves **: udah lanjut ya~ makasih udah review:3

**alianablack13 **: aku juga gak ngerti(?) hihihi~ makasih ya udah review:3

**Anditha Zhang **: wee kepoo~ bukan Sehun kok(?) wkwk~ Pipi Sehun masih nanti keluarnya(?) makasih udah review:3

**kyungkyung **: ya, Risa tau Risa gak bisa bikin orang penasaran:( hihihi~ jangan sok tau:p Headma nya beda yang di sini sama di sana(?) makasih ya udah review:3

Risa's Cuap-Cuap

Annyeong Chingudeul~ Aduh Risa malu deh balik lagi soalnya ini FF dari bulan kapan tau dan baru dilanjut sekarang:( maaf yaaa:(

Betewe ketabrak baswey, laptop Risa abis di servis jadi datanya ilang semua! Video, tugas sekolah, foto-foto, ilang semua! Hiks, sama data beberapa FF yang siap post juga ilang huweee eommaaa /mewek/ ToT

Oiya, di FF ini, kayaknya kurang nyambung sama yang kemaren soalnya Risa lupa dengan plot yang udah Risa siapin:( jadi maaf banget ya kalo bikin bingung:( kalo bingung, tanya aja di kotak review atau PM Risa langsung. Oke?:3

Dan Risa ingetin, Risa gak pernah meriksa ulang FF buatan Risa. Jadi, maaf kalo ada typo dan hal hal yang tidak diinginkan muncul di sini(?) Sumpeh, ini bukan kemauan Risa juga mereka muncul:(

_Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_^^


End file.
